collegeballlifefandomcom-20200213-history
Otto Porter
| birth_place = St. Louis, Missouri | high_school = Scott County Central (Sikeston, Missouri) | college = Georgetown (2011–2013) | draft_year = 2013 | draft_round = 1 | draft_pick = 3 | draft_team = Washington Wizards | career_start = | career_end = | years1 = 2013–present | team1 = Washington Wizards | highlights = *Consensus All-American First Team (2013) *Big East Player of the Year (2013) *All-Big East First Team (2013) | stat1label = | stat1value = | stat2label = | stat2value = | stat3label = | stat3value = | letter = | bbr = | HOF_player = | FIBA_HOF_player = | profile = otto_porter }} Otto Porter, Jr. (born June 3, 1993) is an American professional basketball player who currently plays for the Washington Wizards of the NBA. He played college basketball for the Georgetown Hoyas and was selected with the third overall pick in the 2013 NBA Draft by the Wizards. He was considered one of the top college basketball players before the draft.Draft ExpressNBA Draft.netChad Ford's Top 100 – 2013 Early years Porter was born in St. Louis, Missouri to parents Otto Sr and Elnora Porter. He attended Scott County Central High School which includes the small towns of Morley, Vanduser, Haywood City, and parts of rural Sikeston. He earned all-state honors as a junior and senior leading the Braves to three straight Class 1 state championship and giving Scott Central its state-record 15th title overall. During his senior year, he led the Braves to 29–2 record, averaging 30 points and 14 rebounds a game. Family basketball players His father, Otto Porter, Sr., was part of Scott County Central High School's first title in 1976 and holds the high school record with 1,733 rebounds. His mother Elnora Porter (née Timmons) was named all-state in 1985 and bought a basketball for her son before he even started walking. Porter Jr. comes from a tradition of well-rounded players coached by Missouri High School Coach Ronnie Cookson. His uncles Marcus Timmons "Missouri Mr. Basketball 91", Melvin Porter, and Jerry Porter also won state titles. First cousin Calvin Porter, Jr. was one of three Porters to start for the high school's championship team in 2011. His cousin Mark Mosely was the starting point guard for the Braves in 1990 and 1991 when they won state championships. His cousin Cedric Porter helped Sikeston High School win its first state title in its first undefeated season. His cousin and former teammate Bobby Hatchett plays for Midland College, which played for the National Junior College Athletic Association national championship. The Porter family had a member on the Braves' first 11 state championship teams. College career He signed a letter of intent with the Georgetown Hoyas and played his first game with them on November 12, 2011 against the Savannah State Tigers - a 9 point, 8 rebound, and 3 block outing. Rounding out his freshman year, Otto averaged 9.7 points per game and 6.8 rebounds per game. As a sophomore, he nearly doubled his points production, averaging 16.2 points and 7.5 rebounds per game. At the conclusion of the 2012-2013 NCAA Men's Basketball season, Porter led his team to a 25-7 record and a number 2 seed in the NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Championship. For his efforts, he was named the 2012-2013 Big East Player of the Year and was a finalist for both the Naismith Trophy and Wooden Award. Porter helped the 2nd-seeded Hoyas reach the second round of the Men's Championship Basketball - South Region, where he recorded 13 points and 11 rebounds in a 78-68 upset loss to the 15th-seeded Florida Gulf Coast University Eagles on March 22, 2013. On April 15, 2013, Porter decided to forgo his final two years of eligibility and enter the NBA draft. NBA Draft Porter was drafted 3rd overall by the Washington Wizards in the 2013 NBA Draft. References External links *Georgetown Hoyas bio